Difference
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Kurt never expected Dave to take the words 'come out, make a differnce' so much to heart. FUTURE fic. Short and Swee one-shot. KurtxOC, mentions of Blainofksy.


Sitting curled up against the arm of the couch, Kurt Hummel does his best to stifle a yawn. Though the book in his hands is not his usual reading material, it's is not the autobiography's fault the forty-six year old is fighting the exhaustion. It _is_ after all two o'clock in the morning in the European flat, and he _did_ just arrive home an hour earlier from a highly overdrawn work day. And he is relying solely on the light of the Projected Digital Image (the 2040 descendant of the television) to illuminate the words on the page. While the book can't get the blame for his tired state, it's author can be given the credit for keeping him awake. The politician who wrote the book, a man Kurt has felt honored to have called a friend for almost thirty years is moments away from potentially making history.

The fashion designer is just about to turn his attention from the one piece of reading material he doesn't have on a tablet to the image playing out before him when his husband's voice from the doorway interrupts in mumbled, barely understandable French asking if Kurt is coming to bed soon.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing. I wish we could've made it over there. This is really exciting. I'm so anxious."

The Frenchman gives a weary noncommittal shrug earning a brief frown, "I know your not a huge fan of American politics, but you have met him; they're practically family. You should be a bit more excited."

His criticism receives an apologetic smile, "If he wins I will be excited...tomorrow, after I have slept and have the energy to be excited."

Kurt watches as the other man disappears out of the room, mumbling, "You Americans. You can make cars that drive themselves but can't manage instantly reportable voting results."

After all these years Kurt has learned to chuckle when he suddenly becomes solely his nationality when the Frenchman becomes irritable. There was, admittedly a point in that argument, but while it had its kinks American politics had come a long way since he had been in high school.

_So has he_, Kurt thought while he looked at the image that made it seem like Dave Karofsky, presidential candidate, himself was sitting right before him. The politician's husband caught the designer's eye, _they both had_.

Dave Karofsky, who had first been outed in a spur of the moment Senior class president campaign, was not standing in position to become the United States first openly gay president. And Blaine Anderson, who once stood firmly in the center of attention had willing handed over the spotlight.

Not wanting to return to the book Kurt turned the volume onto low.

"Do you have any words of wisdom that you live by?" The reporter had asked the rather unoriginal and uninteresting question that Kurt's husband had given Dave some grief on after the interviews first air date.

The image of Dave smiled fondly and wildly forcing Kurt to mirror the grin, knowing the answer, "When I was in the closet and struggling to come out, I was once told to 'come out, make a difference'. At eighteen I thought admitting I was gay was the scariest thing on the face of the planet, but I got through it." Kurt grins as Dave's hand receives a firm squeeze from Blaine. "Now, I just replace 'come out' with whatever it is I don't want to face and remember that there's a bigger purpose for everything."

The interview unexpectantly cuts to a live feed from Lima, Ohio. There's a swelling in Kurt's gut, because he know. There's a loud ding from his tablet informing him of a new incoming message that nearly gets drowned out by the roar of the corwd.

_From: Blaine Anderson-Karofsky_

_Dave told me ask you: "How's this for making a difference?" _

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Don't own Glee

This was a quick one-shot I wrote right after the Prom Queen episode. Its random, I know.

But I posted it as a thank-you to**_ Ongakukoi_** who responded to one of the challeges on my profile. Check out my profile for more information. I have another one-shot to this one which is the Blainofsky side of this, but that will continue to be held hostage until another challenge is met.

Also thatnks to Ongakukoi there will also be a follow-up to my one-shot **Somewhere Only We Know** (the one where Blaine and Dave are cousins.) It will be posted tomorrow, it is still be edited. And the long-overdue chapter for **This Time Around **will be up on Tuesday.


End file.
